The invention relates to motorcycle windshields.
The present invention provides a windshield assembly for use on a motorcycle. The windshield assembly has a single lower windshield mounting member with a mounting portion and a pivot portion. The mounting portion is supported by the triple tree of the motorcycle, and the pivot portion has single a pivot pin. A windshield is pivotally mounted to the pivot pin. A break-away mechanism releasably couples the windshield to the handlebars of the motorcycle. In response to a predetermined force being applied to the windshield, the break-away mechanism permits the windshield to pivot about the pivot pin.
The mounting member may be generally V-shaped and is preferably directly mounted to the triple tree. The pivot portion may include a pivot boss fixed to the mounting member such that the pivot boss supports the single pivot pin. A lower windshield boss may be pivotally coupled to the pivot pin, and the windshield is preferably resiliently coupled to the lower windshield boss.
The break-away mechanism preferably includes a boss mounted to the windshield, and an arm with a first end fixed to the handlebars and a second end releasably coupled to the boss. The boss may include a threaded bore and the windshield may include a through hole. A resilient grommet may be positioned within the through hole in the windshield, and a windshield mounting fastener may be extended through the through hole and the grommet, and may be threaded into the threaded bore to fasten the windshield to the boss.
Either the boss or the second end of the arm may include a socket portion, and the other of the boss or the second end may include a ball portion. The socket portion preferably includes a resilient member (e.g. a split-ring spring clip) releasably securing the ball portion within the socket portion. The first end of the arm is preferably clamped to the handlebars of the motorcycle with a clamping assembly.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.